


flower crown and braided hair

by Recchii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hiruzen being a dork, young sannin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: Karena Tsunade yang paling menyukai Orochimaru





	flower crown and braided hair

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Tsunade selalu menyukai rambut Orochimaru. Bukan karena rambut temannya itu mengingatkan Tsunade pada Hashirama—iya, itu salah satunya, tapi fokus Tsunade bukan ke sana.

Rambut Orochimaru selalu terkesan—lembut. Lembut, penuh, dan mudah diatur. Membuatnya ingin selalu menyisir jarinya disela rambut hitam itu.

_ (Tsunade masih bertanya-tanya tentang produk yang digunakan oleh Orochimaru.) _

Lihat saja, Orochimaru hanya duduk dengan latar pepohonan disertai hembusan angin pelan, namun aura yang di keluarkan sudah menyerupai model kelas kakap.

_ (Bahkan gosipnya, Orochimaru pernah menjadi model untuk shampo terbaru di Iwagakure, Yugakure, dan Sunagakure.) _

_ (Tsunade dan Jiraiya sudah menghabiskan waktu seminggu untuk mencari artikel tentang Orochimaru, namun hasilnya nihil. Tapi bukan berarti Tsunade menyerah begitu saja.) _

Dengan hembusan nafas berat, Tsunade menghampiri Orochimaru yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

“Orochimaru,” Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Hatinya ketar-ketir, ini kali pertama dirinya khawatir.

Orochimaru hanya mendelik sebentar sebelum lanjut membaca buku di tangannya—101 Cara Menjadi Ular; Cerdik dan Licin dalam 10 hari—. “Apa?” tanya Orochimaru.

Tsunade bimbang sesaat. “Ijinkan aku menata rambutmu.”

* * *

Melihat Tsunade melempar kunai atau bahkan melempar dirinya, merupakan hal yang biasa.

Melihat Orochimaru membaca buku di sela semak-semak, merupakan hal yang biasa.

Tapi melihat Tsunade dengan wajah ceria berusaha membentuk rambut Orochimaru menjadi sebuah kepang helai demi helai, Jiraiya rasa dirinya harus memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit.

_(Jiraiya yakin, kesempatan Tsunade menang judi jauh lebih besar ketimbang Orochimaru membiarkan Tsunade menata rambutnya.)_

_(Jiraiya pernah mencoba menyentuh rambut hitam-legam-halus-dan-majestik itu beberapa minggu lalu saat gosip tentang Orochimaru santer terdengar, namun berakhir dengan tangan Orochimaru_ **menepuk** _ulu hatinya.)_

Disebelahnya, Hiruzen tersenyum mencurigakan.

* * *

"Nah, tinggal ikat di ujung dan—selesai!" Tsunade tersenyum cerah melihat hasil karyanya pada rambut Orochimaru. Tangannya terjulur meraih mahkota bunga yang sudah di buat sebelumnya oleh  _bunshin_. Dandelion, narcissus, dan iris.

Tsunade sedikit banyak merasa bangga, dirinya bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang  _delicate._ Dia akan memamerkannya pada orang-orang desa.

"Balikan badanmu, Orochimaru." kata Tsunade. Orochimaru membalikan badannya dan menatap Tsunade dengan wajah bingung.

Sebelum Orochimaru sempat membuka mulut, dirinya merasakan sesuatu di taruh di atas kepalanya. "Ah, akhirnya selesai!"

Tangannya terjulur ke atas. "Bunga?" Tsunade menangguk antusias.

Melihat raut bahagia Tsunade, tak ayal membuat Orochimaru tersenyum. "Besok, aku yang akan menata rambutmu."

 

**Author's Note:**

> drabble orotsu pertama. fluff dan ringan. karena tidak kuat yang berat-berat :')


End file.
